Only When You're Here
by Mistress of Life
Summary: Yoko Kurama is leading his band of theives. Selenay is feared by most, and for good reason. Her ability to fight and steal rivals Yoko's but isn't greater than his skill. Is it possible that Yoko is falling in love with her instead of feeling envy? -Compl
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yoko Kurama or Kuronue, or any other character or anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho that may show up in this story.  
  
A/N: This story is a prequel to When Foxes Aren't Sly. My character Selenay appears in it, and Yoko Kurama appears in it as well. Yoko Kurama will of course act like Yoko Kurama, and I apologize now if the way he acts isn't exact to the one in Yu Yu Hakusho, but I will try hard to get it to the exact. The rating is 16 and up, so I have warned you. There are no lemons, but there are scenes very close to one.  
  
"Two of your men have been found severely wounded and suspended in the air with vines tethered to their waists, sir," a small statured demon informed Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Get them down then and question them on who did it. Where were the sentries when it happened?" Yoko Kurama stated firmly, though he already knew who did it.  
  
"We have gotten them down and questioned them. The sentries were at their posts and none of them had heard distubences of any kind to indicate any threat," he almost squeaked. Nobody in the theif guild wanted Kurama's displeasure thrown upon him.  
  
Kurama gave a stressed sigh, "Is that so? Who did that to them?"  
  
"They say it was Selenay, the Life Illusionist, sir." He anwsered, firmly holding his parchment in one hand. He had heard rumors of Selenay's wrath as well.  
  
Kurama's white ears twitched at the name and his tail swished side to side. He placed his hands akimbo. This wasn't the first time she had pulled a stunt like this. "Where is she now?"  
  
"Selenay should be along the stream; north of here. Do you want me to send someone to fetch her?"  
  
"No I'll get her myself, go pickpocket someone in town, or get back to your training." He told the demon. The demon quickly nodded, and scurried off.  
  
Kurama began to head north, and his ears could pick up others placing bids.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win? Selenay or Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"I don't know. It would be pretty close..."  
  
"Fifty bronze pieces if Kurama wins!"  
  
"You have a deal!"  
  
Kurama stopped listening to the nonsense, and was on the outskirts of the camp when Kuronue caught up to him. "Kurama! I suppose you are out to accost Selenay, and find out why she did it." Kuronue found something funny and let a smirk sprawl across his face.  
  
"I already know why. Its a hunch really." He told his friend.  
  
"You're lying." Kuronue pressed.  
  
"Well someone messed with her thats for sure." Kurama confirmed evenly, "I'll see you when the sun is higher and everyone is more awake."  
  
Kuronue gave a quick nod, and disappeared into the camp. Kurama looked at the forest in front of him, before starting forward again. Soon he heard movement and without making a sound moved toward the spot. Crouching low behind some bushes he watched Selenay from a reasonable distance. She sat on a tree stump, sewing fancy embroidary into a linen dress. But it wasn't just fancy embroidary. The embroidary had some kind of oil and plant that would serve as a type of protection. It was similar, but not quite, the same material woven into Yoko's clothes. Her hair was a reddish-brown at the roots and gradually turned black at the tips. Her fox ears did not twitch, making it seem she didn't know he was present.  
  
Yoko charged forward swiftly and silently, ready to take her down and pin her to the tree. To his surprise she had disappeared from the spot she was in and now his hands were empty and pressed against the tree's rough bark.  
  
"I'm right here, " A low feminine whisper was right beside his ear. Yoko stood up correctly and his hands nimbly went out to grab her arm as he turned. She evaded it quickly by moving backwards only slightly.  
  
Selenay gave a small laugh, then looked at him. Her eyes were full of mirth, "Why do you come into my territory?"  
  
"Why did you do it?" Kurama growled.  
  
"They were trying to rape me in the middle of the night. I've told all beings in the camp, that if they were to try to rape me, they would end up dead. I only gave those two fools a second warning. If they are foolish and try again, I will kill them. I don't care if they are your men or not." Selenay countered, her voice was calm, but full of malice.  
  
Yoko Kurama cocked an eyebrow at this, "You understand the punishment right?"  
  
"I stand below no one. Not even you. No one will punish me." Selenay said a bit too calmly.  
  
Kurama ignored her free-spirited words, or pretended to and pressed on, "The punishment is-"  
  
"All of what the demon at fault has stolen is split up between those involved in the problem whom were hurt intentionally, meaning not in a fight that was agreed to." Selenay cut in. There was more to rule, but she didn't feel like reciting it.  
  
Kurama kept an expressionless look on his face. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that made him feel...different, "Precisely. So those demons you injured will have to give you their money."  
  
Selenay's eyes widened, and she was careful not to let her jaw drop, "Yoko! Are you well?"  
  
"I am fine. They tried to rape you so all is fair. You did give them a warning first, and they refused to listen." Kurama replied turning his back to her.  
  
"But...you..." Selenay started, but when Kurama made his mind up about something, he wouldn't change it.  
  
Selenay's heart thumped at the way his voice sounded, and the was his eyes looked at her. She thought she had seen Yoko Kurama glare at few demons when they talked dirty about her. Could Kurama like her? Perhaps even be infatuated with her? She shook her head quickly dismissing the idea. No, she was being foolish. Yoko was a greedy theif leader; feared by all. She looked up at him. She was careful not to let her eyes hold question, but instead gratitude.  
  
Yoko breifly glanced at her, then went back to camp. He wasn't sure what the feelings he had were. Everytime he was around her he wanted to... Kuronue jumped out of the trees, messing up his thoughts, "So, my companion, what's her punishment?"  
  
"I didn't give her one. The demons she injured must give up their money." Kurama said firmly. Kuronue knew Kurama wasn't in a mood for questions, so he didn't ask anything further.  
  
"I wouldn't mind trying to get Selenay as my mate though," Kuronue finally said swinging his pendant. Kurama shrugged, "Sure if you don't mind her slitting your throat in your sleep."

Please read and review. I'd love to hear your review whether it god or bad!


	2. Beaten to the Punch

Yoko Kurama and Kuronue pressed themselves against the wall, staying in the shadows to prevent being seen by any sentries. They were hanging onto the bricks, fifty feet in the air, by their fingetips. This would be excrutiating if they weren't skilled theives. They hung their for a few minutes as the sentries finally decided to quit chatting with the other sentries and switch out.  
  
Kurama and Kuronue used that time to quickly sneak into a glassless window. The room they emerged in was fairly small, but it had rich furniture in it. Kuronue quietly walked to the door, and slowly opened it a crack, peering into the hallway. "Coast is clear, Kurama." He replied in a low whisper.  
  
Kurama opened the door wider, and started out the door, "The treasure we seek should be down the hall. " Kuronue followed him into the dark hallway. Kurama heard other sentries coming down the hall. He quickly jumped into a side room, with Kuronue.  
  
"Back away from the door," Kurama instructed, backing up himself. Of course the sentries heard him enter this room. It was part of his ideal plan, and a way to always leave his trademark.  
  
The sentries threw the door open; swords poised threateningly at the two intruding theives. One of the sentries grinned, "So we finally caught the famous thief Yoko Kurama, and his companion Kuronue. We'll be rich after we turn you in."  
  
Kurama smiled, and knelt on the ground. He pressed his palm flat against the floor. Kuronue knew exactly what Kurama was doing and grasped his pendant tightly in his hand in a certain type of glee. Those sentries just didn't know what was coming.  
  
"Shar, go get the other guards. Have them bring manacles." The other sentry commanded.  
  
"I don't think so." Kurama replied, his eyes glew a strange aura, and sharp, unnatural bramble pretruded the hard floor and tore through the sentries soft flesh. The sentries let out a low cry of pain, before finally dying.  
  
Kurama shook his head standing up, "A bunch of fools they were. They should take action, instead of bragging."  
  
Kuronue agreed and they went around the dead sentries, and strode down the hallway. "The dark orb is in that room." Kuronue confirmed. He took a small pick and gently inserted it into the lock that hung from the door. Kurama kept an eye out for anything unfamiliar and sentries. Kuronue got the lock picked and it dropped to the floor with a metal clang. Kuronue swung the door open, "This is too easy."  
  
Kurama went ahead into the room. He looked around, but this room was quite a bit smaller than the one they had first entered. The walls were draped with scarlet satin curtains, and a embony podium stood proudly in the center of the room. On top of the podium was a tiny chest, that had dark purple velvet outlining it. Kurama moved cautiously forward. If he decided to sell this treasure, it would be worth thousands. His hands touched the lock on the front, then he frowned.  
  
"What's the matter? Lets take the chest and get out of here." Kuronue replied, watching Kurama's expressions.  
  
Kurama already had the impression that someone had picked the lock on this chest, but he quickly shook the thought away. Though it bothered him as he picked up the chest. "Let's go."  
  
Kuronue and Kurama sat at the camp fire. The chest was on Kurama's lap, and Kurama was working on its lock. The chest had had many incantations and spells on it, so it had took a while to disable them. The lock was the final step to opening it. The lock fell open, and Kurama opened the chest.  
  
The orb pulsated, then faded to a light glow of purple. Kuronue and Kurama shook their heads sadly.  
  
"Its been forged. Its a fake." Kurama replied even though he knew Kuronue knew.  
  
Kuronue gave and exhilarating sigh, and flewed his dark wings. "Oh well. We can still make thousands off of it none the less, correct? The black market will never really know the difference."  
  
Kurama shrugged, "Yes. I suppose you're right, but who stole the real one and replaced it with this?"  
  
"I did," a familiar voice floated off the wind. Emerging from the shadows, was Selenay. Kuronue clenched his fists into tight balls, "You snuck in by yourself? Impossible! You joined the guild only a year ago. Surely you didn't learn that fast!"  
  
Kurama shook his head, "Did you truly sneak in by yourself?"  
  
Selenay smiled, "Of course. I have proof." She touched a large silk pouch at her side that seemed to have something heavy in it. Untying the pouch, she handed it to Yoko, who took into his hands. He opened the pouch and there it was. The real orb glowing brightly, as if laughing at him. Kurama looked up at her, "Hm. What do you want? Why do you taunt me so?"  
  
Selenay sat down, "I do not taunt you. I merely stole the orb before you. If you want I'll even let you keep it."  
  
Kurama wanted to feel envy, but instead he felt a certain lust. He looked at Kuronue who beamed over the precious orb. Was Kuronue jealoused she reached it before them?"  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with you for the night?" Selenay asked. For some reason, she just didn't think they'd slit her throat while she slept.  
  
Do you think I should have a love triagle working in the story? Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. So She is

"You can stay the night, but don't get carried away and think I'll let you stay with us repeatedly," Kurama replied giving her only a glance. His gold eyes seemed to be afraid to look at her for too long.  
  
Kuronue set the real orb back into its pouch, and looked up at Selenay and blinked as if seeing her for the first time. Shaking his head, Kuronue took his flask, full of alcohol, and took a long drink from it. Kurama watched his friend and grinned, "Don't drink too much. You'll regret it."  
  
Selenay grinned, "I think he can hold more than you know, Yoko." Her smile seem to make Kurama feel small. He didn't know why, yet his confidence did not waver.  
  
Kuronue gave a toothy grin, and gesture a hand toward her, "Why do you wish to sit with us. I'm sure the people at camp would be more than pleased to do your bidding. Instead you choose to sit with people who wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat. Why is that?"  
  
"Why is that, indeed?" Kurama repeated to himself, looking into the fire. The fire blazed red, yellow, and orange. Kurama threw a chelidion herb into the fire and the flames flickered higher.  
  
Selenay watched the flames for a moment, and answered, "They all fear me, so there's no one to talk to. It does get quite lonely." She lifted right her hand toward the fire and waved her hand. The now burnt chelidion herbs came to her hand and she clenched her fist lightly over the burnt herbs. Kuronue and Kurama both turned their gazes from the fire to Selenay.  
  
"Yoko they talk about how you are good with all plants of demon world. When truth is, you're only able to manipulate living plants. I'm can only manipulate plants that have died." Her fist glew a light green, and when she opened her hand, the chelidion herb had been revived from its ashes.  
  
She made a movement and planced the herb next to her. Kurama could tell this movement was exaggerated, because the movement made her thin dress tighten against certain curves of her body. Or at least he thought it was an exaggerated movement. He shook his head, finding himself watching her pleasantly. When he saw Kuronue gawking at her curves as well, Kurama elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Kuronue asked in a whispered hiss. Kuronue wasn't for playing charades. Instead he dallied with other female demons, "Kurama. I won't get in your way if you like her," Kuronue lied through his teeth, "But if you don't want her, I do!"  
  
Kurama shot back at him, "I do not like her. Who said anything about liking her!" Kurama was being stubborn and Kuronue could see it plainly in his old friend's eyes.  
  
It was at that moment, they remembered that Selenay was there with them. They slowly looked from each other to her, but she was asleep. She laid on her side, her dress still showing off curves on her body. Kurama blinked as if realizing for the first time how her beauty effected him. This time Kuronue elbowed him in the ribs. Kurama gave a low growl at the disturbance, and pounced on Kuronue. Kuronue was knocked onto his back and his pendant flew out of his hand.  
  
Kuronue kicked Kurama off him and drew a blade, and placed it at Kurama's throat, all in one swift movement. Kuronue was angry that his companion attacked him, and that Kurama also made him lose his grip on his precious pendant. He was also infuriated that Kurama had fallen for the same lady as him.  
  
With his eyes glowing, Kurama summoned another plant to seperate Kuronue from him. Kuronue jumped backwards a good three feet, avoiding Kurama's assault. Kuronue glared at Kurama thrusting his blade back into its sheath, and picked up his pendant. Kuronue's wings were extended angrily as well as he sat down by the fire again.  
  
Kurama didn't even look at him, his eyes automatically went to Selenay. 'Damn you, Selenay,' He thought, 'Not only do you steal our treasure, but you steal our...our...sanity!' Kurama yelled mentally. His silver fox ears drooped a bit.  
  
Kuronue watched Kurama, "If I can't look at her then neither can you!" He growled, and Kurama snapped back to reality. Turning to his angry friend he didn't say anything. But at this time, he knew Kuronue wanted to do the same thing, that Kurama, himself, wanted to do. They wanted to run a hand down her curves. To kiss her lips would of pleased them both and she was lying there as if begging for them. Kurama understood why those two demons from that morning wanted to rape her. She looked so innocent at the moment her ears lay limp as her breasts moved slowly up and down in her breathing.

The sky above them was dark and the stars specked the sky, and the moon was only a quater-full.

Kurama laid down as well, and fell asleep. Kuronue did the same closing his eyes. Both of them fell asleep with Selenay on their mind.

* * *

Okay. So far I'm getting a lot of reviews, and I am very greatful. Keep it up! ' 


	4. My Brother is sick

Waking up to the morning's first light, Yoko sat up his vision still a bit blurred by sleep. When his vision cleared, he looked around. The fire had extinguished, alond with Kuronue and Selenay's disappearance. Yoko Kurama growled at this. Had his friend run off with Selenay? Standing up, he sniffed the air. The air was thick with moisture and morning dew still hung from the plants.

Heading back to the guild's fortification, he was pushed aside roughly by other demons, as if the demons were in a rough panic. He caught Kuronue dallying with another female. He supposed what ever was the matter with the demons pushing him aside, it was no concern of Kuronue. Yoko also felt a tinge of jealousy as well, recalling last night and how Kuronue wanted Selenay. Kuronue had seen a lot better girls then Selenay, and probably meet even more women who are a lot better looking then Selenay. Though Kurama couldn't figure out why he, himself, had acted in such a manner.

Kurama stopped a sentry and asked why the members of the guild were acting in such a manner. The sentry shook his head as if he couldn't believe that Yoko was to be one of the lasts to know.

"Haven't you heard? One of the men have caught a deadly plague. No one wants to catch it so they are moving far away."

Yoko shook his head and let the sentry go. He thought the men cowards for running from a plague. He charged into the tent of the plagued man and was going to kill the man to get the demon out of his misery. Thats when two slender hands stopped him. "No! Stop! Don't kill him!"

He turned his gaze to the one who dared risk the plague. It was Selenay. He stopped immediantly and looked at her quite sourly. "Why should I stop?"

Selenay had stopped talking and looked at the plagued demon who laid on the low lying mat, panting and sweating. The sick fellow had a cold cloth on his head and seemed to be having a hard time staying alive. Yoko shifted his gold eyes to the demon thrn back to Selenay, and demanded an answer, "Well?"

Selenay pushed him out of the tent and to the outer rim of the fortification. It was a rather quiet place and Yoko Kurama could tell she was gathering some kind of courage to tell him what she wanted to say, "Yoko...I need your help...I can't let my brother die...I know of an extremely rare herb that can save him...but it is heavily guarded and I can't get passed the guards on my own..." Selenay said not looking Kurama in the eyes at all. Instead she focused on the patch of grass on the ground.

He watched her intently, then with a swift movement he pinned her to a tree. To his surprise, she didn't flinch or recoil. He looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes held fear and determination. He liked that, because for the first time he realized she did fear him. His face drooped seductivly close to her neck and he inhaled her rose-like scent. His lips raised to one of her fox ears, "What makes you think I care that its your brother? Why would I want to help you?"

He could feel Selenay stiffen in his grasp. A certain thrill rushed through his veins and he loved thrills. Yet she put up no resistance or struggle to oppose him. Did her brother truly mean that much to him. After a moment of silence, her voice pierced the air, "What are your conditions?"

He couldn't help but grin at this and his ears perked a bit at those words. He had heard those words so many times before, in black markets to when some stray demon was pleading for their life, but this meant a lot more to him than those situations. His lips brushed against her neck and he could feel her shiver pleasantly between him and the tree. A few moments more he would of taken her clothes off, but she answered in a gentle voice, "You can do what you please with my body."

This answer pleased him and he restrained himself from anyother attempts of kissing her. The urge of wanting her now was enough to drive him insane. He let go of her arms and took a step back, "Then, I agree. I'll help you retrieve the herbs to heal your brother."

Selenay tried to look like she hated the terms, when truth be told, she really thought she was getting the better end of the deal. Instead, they both had the same intention. They both wanted each other. Selenay went over with Kurama where the place was, and how many guards were there and such. To her surprise Kurama wasn't worried about it at all. He told her that slipping into the enclosed area would be no problem at all. He could do it with ease, even by himself.

When the plans were finally made, the plans were short and simple, but difficult indeed. Selenay was to create diversions and lead the guards away from their posts, without getting caught herself. After that Kurama would swiftly go into the area and disengage any traps and snatch the herbs. Selenay would wait til he was out of the completely out of the fortess and out of sight of the guards. Once that was done Selenay would disappear herself, leaving no trace that she was there.

Wow I wrote that?! Dang I feel like I'm good. So review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'm sorry for taking so long. You know how school works out. '


	5. Grab the Herb

Selenay gestured with swift sign language to Yoko, who was a good distance away from her. She was where she need to be, now she waited for Kurama's signal to show that he was in position. After a few moments she saw his signal. Jumping into a tree, she closed her eyes in concentration. Summoning false images of the dead took a tremendous amount of her spirit energy. Four images of different demons appeared. Opening her eyes, and looking up she sent out another command for the images to distract the guards.

The images corresponded to the command and quickly dashed to the guards. The guards took notice of these images, and they immediately assumed that the images were live demons and chased after them. Selenay grinned at this and said under her breath, "Its like the fish taking the bait." The images would lead the guards to a grim death.

Yoko waited til the guards were out of sight, before heading into the fortress. He had the hardest part, yet it seemed so simple. His skills had far surpassed those of a regular thief. He pressed himself against the wall, he could smell the herbs Selenay had spoken of. Some spies in here were quite sneaky. He moved quickly moved to the side to avoid being seen by one. The ones who run this fortress were quite smart for putting spies up as a defense. Grinning to himself, he thought of how this would be a bit more fun than he had anticipated.

Staying in the shadows, he avoided being seen by any of the spies. Secretly he counted them. One...Two...seven! Seven spies in all! A plan formulated in his head on how to get rid of those pests. Using another seed he planted it firmly into the tile floor, and beneath his palm. Using his spirit energy, the seed grew plants that broke off into seven branches. The spies barely had time to even cry out, as the malicious plants curled around them and their mouths, then squeezed them to death, snaping bones in several places.

Satisfied with his work, he trailed off to the next room. He examined the room carefully, making notes on where the traps that triggered the poison darts were. His hands worked swiftly to disengage the traps and he walked cautiously to yet another door. Slowly he opened it, and what he saw would dazzle anyone. He had expected a tiled room, but instead he saw a wide field of the rare herb. The herbs glowed a tender green color, that was full of warm and greeting. The sweet aroma was enough to make anyone want to stay here. At first he was reluctant to pick any of these wonderful herbs. After shaking his head several times to regain his senses, Yoko began to pick the herbs and put them in a silk pouch.

He made his exit swiftly, meeting Selenay in the forest. She seemed to be sleeping on a tree branch. Yoko growled, knowing she was just trying to irritate him. "Get up. Now! We're going back to camp."

She opened one eye to look at him, "I used a great deal of spirit energy, I need to rest here."

Yoko growled again, his tail switching in irritation, "I got your herbs, now I practically own. Now do as I say!"

Selenay remembered the terms of agreement and jumped out of the tree. She scowled at him and held out her hand for the herbs, "Not til you hand over the herbs." She knew that he would keep the herbs if she didn't take the herbs now.

Yoko Kurama handed the herbs over to her. "Now we will go!" Yoko started ahead down the nearly invisible path to their camp. He didn't even bother to turn and look to see if she followed. Selenay sighed and trailed a little behind him, but none the less followed him.

When they got to the camp he told her to prepare the herbs to heal her brother. She did as she was told and boiled the leaves in water. She went over to her brother who was breathing heavily, and put the wooden cup to his lips. She forced the liquid and herbs down her brother's throat, and his health gradually started to return.

Yoko roughly grabbed her arm and took her to a cabin, that was seperate from the tents. He bent over her and kissed her passionately. She was surprised by such abruptness, but allowed his kiss to sink in. Her hands felt along his chest and abs. Kurama ran his hand though her silky hair, and then caressed her face. Selenay shivered under his touch. Kurama ran his hand from her heel and slowly pushed her dress up to her thigh. He could feel the wonder softness of her leg, loving the moments of touching her. Her hand clapsed over his hand, and she looked at him lovingly. Yoko was about to make another move, when Kuronue busted through the door, "Yoko...Sorry for the intrusion." he saw Selenay and scowled at Kurama, "How about we go to the castle? Thats where the most valuable treasure lies."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOOOOO sorry this took so long, my brothers wouldn't let me on to type it and I had two projects! Well please review and except my apology.


	6. Another Dangerous attempt?

Yoko stood up, getting off Selenay. Kuronue still scowled a bit and went back outside to wait for Yoko. Kuronue's black wings tensed up with anger and envy. Kurama pulled Selenay to him again, not exactly caring on how rough he seemed to her. He ran a hand through her hair once more before leaving her in the room by herself.

Outside Kuronue had crossed his arms, his hat lopsided on his head like usual. Yoko gave a smug grinned, satisfied with Kuronue's attitude. "So the bat has lost his prey."

Kuronue knew that Yoko used the word bat to consult him, "Hn. The fox is as sly as ever. Yoko, you know how too tick everyone off." Kuronue seemed completely ticked and he allowed his voice to show how angry he was. Kurama only gave a more confident grin, that made himself seem satisfied by this reaction. He truly was, or her thought he was. But Kurama's grin made Kuronue grimace even more, "What are doing with her anyway?"

Kurama's grin broadened at this query and he answered just as smugly, "Because I own her!" Yoko watched as Kuronue's jaw seemed to slack, but Kuronue caught himself and shook his head.

"I don't think you do. Since when do you OWN her?" Kuronue inspected. He never questioned his friend before, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Why does it matter to you? You've seen better looking girls than her around demon world, but when I find a girl, you want to take her away. So now I own her, so you can't take her away." Kurama replied almost angrily. He didn't realize what he was saying until after he said it. He felt ashamed he let his emotions get in the way of this arguement, but refused to show it or apologize. Instead of going on with this converstaion, he decided to change the subject. "Whats this treasure you spoke of?" Kurama wondered outloud intentionally.

Kuronue eyed his friend suspiciously and let out a sigh. Of course Kurama wanted to know the real reason why he's here. "There's a golden mirror in one of demon worlds castles. It is said to have the power to see anywhere at anytime. It is worth milllions in the black market."

Kurama grunted in satisfaction. Maybe this mirror was worth getting after all. Selenay had overheard the conversation and she came out. "I don't think thats a good idea. I have a bad feeling about you two leaving for that castle."

Kurama watched her slightly amused and noticed the Kuronue hadn't even taken a glance at her. "Hn. You want the treasure for yourself?"

Selenay shook her head, "No. I speak truth. I have a feeling one of you won't come back. That place is heavily guarded, and set with many traps."

Kurama grinned, his tail swished with anticipation, " I know and that is what makes it more exciting."

Selenay looked from Kuronue to Kurama and shook her head. They would not listen. She hoped it was just a bad feeling and they both returned. Both of them had the hungry look of greed in their eyes and right now would of been an unreasonable time to even try talking them out of it. Selenay took a step back and watched them leave for their little treasure hunt.

------------

Yoko remembered what Selenay said and paid it no heed. Kuronue seem to tense up though as they got closer to the castle. Was it possible that Kuronue took Selenay's words to heart? They walked carefully through the forest being careful to look out for the bamboo traps, poison darts and even the sentries. Kuronue had accidentally missed spotting a poison dart, and Kurama held out and arm to stop Kuronue from walking forward to make sure the dart didn't embed itself in his leg.

"Be more careful. I'm not dragging your careless ass back." Yoko hissed in a low whisper.

Kuronue sneered, not bothering to listen to Kurama's words. They paused after watching the guards form at the castle's gate. After a few minutes the guards began to change shifts. Kuronue and Yoko nodded to each other and decided now was a good time to attack the guards. Kuronue and Yoko rustled out the bushes, making sure the guards saw them. Kuronue always did refuse to attack the enemy from behind.

Kuronue pulled his daggers and slashed at the guards, with precise accuracy and speed, which almost matched Kurama's skill. Kurama planted his man eating plant, and the rest of the guards just didn't stand achance afterwards.

Kurama licked at the blood on his arm, "Amateurs." He mused and pressed on into the castle. Kuronue knew the lay out of this place. Kuronue had drawn maps, and the only way out of this place was the same way they came in. Kurama wrinkled his nose at the stenched in the castle. It smelt like it had been used a place to store dead bodies. Yet there wasn't a guard in sight around here.

"Stay on guard for traps," Yoko replied. He knew Kuronue had marks on traps on that map of his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I haven't update in a while!! I have a list of excuses, but I rather not list them. Please Review.


	7. Whats happening?

Kuronue seemed to be a bit more cautious as he measured his steps with certain precaution. He had shown Kurama that the floor had been strategically lined with traps. So they both took care as they crossed the room to the next bolted door. Kuruama examined the lock for some time, and checked for anything that was suspicious. Finally he picked the lock with some difficulty and tested the doors hinges. He opened the door slowly and looked at the treause they seeked. The mirror shown a bright gold and seemed to hum in its own type of pride and radiance.

Kurama's eyes sparkled just looking at it. Walking forward, he took care to spot any traps, so he could avoid them. His hands reached out for the mirror that seemed to taunt him. He grabbed it and slowly lifted it. Looking at it, he gave a decisive grin. Kuronue was becoming impatient, "Hurry up fox! We don't have day!"

Kurama turned to head for the door, but then he heard a soft beeping sound. He hadn't stepped on a trap...unless... He quickly turned around he had overlooked an alarm that was under the mirror. He cursed to himself, then smiled sardonically. Maybe this would prove to be interesting.

It took Kuronue a few moments after Kurama to hear the alarm. They could hear the guards coming around the corner. Kuronue and Yoko could easily out run them, and they both escaped the castle. The guards were still chasing them as they entered the trap-filled forest. Kuronue became careless and something snapped his pendant. He quickly turned back to get it.

"Don't!" Kurama replied, stopping himself to watch Kuronue.

"I need it!" Kuronue argued foolishly, but just as he reached his pendant, he sprung a bamboo trap. The bamboos penetrated his flesh, and let the blood flow out of its hollow wood. Kurama was left in shock; an emotion he never had experienced before. "Kuronue!" He cried, taking a step toward his companion.

Kuronue reached out a hand, "Run Kurama!" The footsteps of the guards were coming closer. Kurama stole one more glance at his friend before escaping.

-----------------------------------

Kurama made it to the far side of the forest. He collasped to his knees staring down at the mirror. His heart pounded, his stomach wrenched, and bile rose to his throat. Selenay had been right. Something had been bound to happen. One of his best men was dead. But Kuronue wasn't just a thief, he was a companion...a friend. That word sounded through his head. _Friend. _It was foreign to him, but it was still there. Kuronue had been his friend, and it took him til Kuronue's death to figure that out.

He looked across the shimering lake. He felt strange as if he was a robot that had discovered emotions. He started to grow angry at himself and punched the ground.

Selenay watched Kurama. She still didn't know about Kuronue's death. Kurama's hair glew a silver color in the moonlight, yet he looked so sad. She slowly made her way to him and sat down next to him. Kurama growled at first, for she had invaded his territory. Selenay looked at the mirror, "Where's Kuronue?"

Kurama didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. Selenay looked at him for a moment, as if seeking an answer. She drew her legs under her, and looked away. She reached into her pouch of dead, dried-out petals. The handful of pedals began to glow a bright scarlet and faded to a deep red. "All things die sometime. Some people seek death to enter paradise."

"Don't bother me with your meaningless words! I watched him die in front of me! There was nothing I could do! But there must of been something I could have done! There had to be..." Kurama trailed off. Selenay just let his outburst sink in. She didn't know what to say, and dropped the petals onto the water; watching the petals drift on the lake. The petals would serve as a rememberance to Kuronue. She turned to Kurama, who had his eyes closed.

She kneeled down to him and touched a slender hand to his face. Gold eyes met gold eyes. "Its not your fault. I want you to realize that." Selenay told him gently. Kurama placed his hand on her cheek, his ears seemed to tingle as she spoke gently to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I got this up quicker! Yes, I purposely had Kuronue die to follow the storyline of Kuronue's past. --Salutes Kuronue-- I apologize if his death offends any of the readers. Anyway, I know I repeat myself over and over, and sound like a broken record on a doom's day device, but please review.


	8. How does it work?

Selenay saw the hurt look of Kuronue in his eyes. She wanted to take away Kurama's hurt, because it didn't suit him. So she did the only thing she could think of and hugged him. Yoko could smell the herbs in her hair, and loved the aroma. He held her tighter, forgetting about Kuronue as her brown hair spilt over his shoulder.

She drew closer to him and she kissed him fully on the lips. Yoko kissed her with a furious passion that no virgin could mistake. Her hands shivered with delight as she clapsed his hand and her lips went slowly down to his neck, her face nestled in some of his silver hair. Both of their skins were hot with passion and if love was a crime, they would both be hung in the gallows. Kurama loved the feeling of her soft figure under him and prayed it would never end. They were up until they were both tired, and they laid in a tangled mass together.

-------------------------------------

Slowly, they both got up. Kurama took her into his arms again and kissed her. Taking the mirror, that lay in a bundle of cloths he picked it up and looked at it. When he turned back to Selenay she was gone.

When Kurama made it back to where the guild was camped, the demon's began murmuring.

"Get back to your gambling or I'll slit your throats and take your share," Kurama demanded and the demon's resumed their normal activities. Kurama wondered if they already knew about Kuronue's death. Kurama shook his head, streams of liquidy white hair falling over his shoulders. He sighed placing his a hand on his hip and the mirror against his body. He wondered if he should take the miror to the black market. He shook his head again to himself. 'Nah...' he thought 'Not yet. Lets see what it can do.'

He went into his own tent and unwrapped the mirror. He placed it next to him and looked at it. "How to make it work..." he wondered aloud." He put his hand on the polished gold brim and put his spirit energy into it. Nothing happened. "Hm..." He turned the mirror over gently in his hands, hopimg maybe an inscription of some kind was engraved in it. But his skilled eyes found no such thing.

------------------------

Meanwhile, Selenay was looking for Kuronue's pendant. She was careful of the traps and her eyes scanned the ground. She was about to give up when she seen something glimmer in the sunlight on the ground. Stepping closer to it, she took precautions. It certainly was Kuronue's pendant on the ground stained with his blood.

"Clever bastards," she replied under her breath. The sentries had removed the body quickly and used his pendant to lure demons into the trap. Taking a stick, she carefully pushed the pendant toward her and then grasped it in her hand. The jewel felt smooth and cold in her hands. She closed her hands and clapsed the pendant to her chest. "Kuronue...May you rest in peace."

What motivated her to go to her next destination, she did not know. Darkness eluded teh cave she entered. Soon up ahead, several different colors shown dimly up ahead in a narrow passage way. Voices echoed through the cavern, and their scent was none to pleasant.

She concealed herself in the shadows as she listened to their conversation.

"I think we should sell them!"

"Nah. We should keep them and use their power to raid the cities of demon world."

After a few minutes, Selenay revealed herself to them. They sat up their hands on their cutlasses. Selenay only gave a cold smirk and drew dead dried out cherry blossom petals from her pouch. She blew the petals from her hand; her spirit energy tranforming them into sharp petals and they enshrouded the two bandits, killing them with their lethal edges. Selenay smirked in satisfaction as the petals dropped harmlessly to the ground. She stepped over the dead bodies to the glowing colors.

She then noticed the glowing colors had forms and were trapped into cages with seal spells. She wondered what she should do. Release them or sell them in the black market? Her gut told her to release them, and that is what she did.

The first one she released was a green fox, that had a flower behind one of its ears.The second glew gold, and shimmered out of sight. The other one had a tail of scaleless fish and was blue and furless. It had ran off into the darkness. The other one was as black as shadows and faded away. But the last one...It was white and ghostly. When she released it, it didn't go away. It looked up at her, thankfully. Yuma...the name came to her almost immediantly. The fox elementals name was Yuma...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right its getting close to the end of this story. So hopefully, I can get the chapters up a little quicker. Please read and review.


	9. Last Day Together

Kurama surely would of figured this mirror out by now...only he hadn't and his patients were beginning to wear out. He gave up, and started to think about Selenay again. His thoughts were about where she had gone and why she left so abruptly. As he thought this, the mirror in his hand began to glow. Almost not noticing it, he looked down at it. There was a moving image of Selenay, trudging out of a cave. He watched her as she carried several new treasures and a little fox followed her out. These treasures were a sword strapped into her sash, a beautifully carved necklace under her throat, and two pouches at her waist.  
  
He looked at her greedily. He envied her, but yet his lust for her overwhelmed him. Then all of a sudden light surged through him and he braced himself. The mirror had seemed to evaporate out of his hand and thats when he realized he was being transported where Selenay was. A decisive grin appeared on his face. The world grew more colorful and he found Selenay staring at him, a bit stunned.  
Quickly, he pinned her to a tree, his hands pinning her wrists over her head and his knee pinning her thigh.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Selenay replied, trying her hardest not to let him hear the confusion in her voice.  
  
Yoko did not reply, but jerked his head in one motion toward the cutlass at her waist, obviously wanting an answer. Selenay gave a small 'Hmph' not going to answer him at all if he wasn't going to answer her. Yoko shrugged and his face drew near her neck. Selenay could feel him using his teeth and his tongue to undo the necklace on her neck. Selenay wondered if her did that for his own pleasure, for the necklace, or maybe both. Either way it sent shivers of delight down her spine. Using one hand to pin her wrists and the other to take the treasure from his lips and observed it.  
  
"Hey thats my treasure! I earned it fair and square," she replied in a threatening manner. She went to kick him and get her treasure back, but since his knee pinned her kicking leg, she only managed to move it slightly. Yoko gave a taunting laugh at her effort.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll keep it." He tucked it between her bosom and gripped the cutlass with one hand and jerked it from her sash, almost cutting her dress.  
  
"The least you can do is be careful," Selenay regarded him, helpless to do anything herself. Yoko tossed the cutlass carelessly to the side, and his body pressed against hers. He could feel her breasts rising up and down aganinst his chest to the rhythm of her breathing. He shook his feeling off reluctantly, and his gold eyes observed her. Slowly he slid his hand up her bosom and he took the necklace he stuck there. Letting go of her, he leaned against another tree, still observing the carved necklace.  
  
"Next time keep your hands of the bosom!" She replied dusting herself off and snatching back her necklace and putting the cutlass back in her sash.  
  
"Hn. You don't give me orders," He replied giving a seductive grin. His tail waved from side to side, it was evident he was pleased with her answer. He walked over to her to kiss her, but instead he found himself kissing an apple. Snickering, Selenay was stowed away on a tree branch.Yoko took a bite out of his apple, slightly annoyed, and tossed it aside casually.  
  
"You never take a lady's treasure away from her, or else your nights will be lonely." She scowled him playfully. She gave a high pitch whistle and the ghostly fox appeared next to her on the branch.  
  
Heaving a deep, stressful sigh, he took a step forward, but then his ears picked up a faint rustling.He shook his head; it was probably just an animal. Until he heard it again and this time a scent of a human came to his nose. There was only one type of human who would dare to come here and that was one from spirit world. "Come across my territory again and I swear I'll make you mine," he told Selenay looking at her. Selenay looked confused, but decided to play along. Jumping to the ground and turning to walk away, she told him over her shoulder, "I doubt you could even try to get me on the ground if you tried." Her ghostly fox companion followed her and they both disappeared.  
Yoko began to walk casually away. Selenay would be safe for now from the spirit world bounty hunter.  
He thought if he walked away the bounty hunter would follow him from behind. But he was wrong. A trap he had overlooked shot a knife at him. He evaded the knife easily, but as he jumped backwards, the bounty hunter had cut a large gap in his side. Kurama grabbed his wounded waist quickly throwing his weight forward to run. The bounty hunter's spirit energy flared maliciously and would of took off Yoko's arm if Yoko hadn't evaded it. Still it scorched his arm. The bounty hunter was quick, and very smart. Yoko threw some seeds over his shoulder and sharp briars forced up through the ground. The bounty hunter had gotten a large one stuck in his arm. The bounty hunter stopped his chase, but as if expecting Yoko to get this far, Yoko had a large blade cut him as he sprung yet another trap. This trap wounded him severely and he knew he would not live to see day light again unless.  
He'd have to take refuge in an undeveloped human. He took spirit form, his last thoughts on Selenay.  
-----------THE END---------------------  
  
Yup that wraps up the prequel. If you haven't read When Foxes Aren't Sly then maybe you should. It takes play after this. Meanwhile, if you want me to I'll start to write a sequel to When Foxes Aren't Sly. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did typing it. 


End file.
